


a twilight

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [8]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Mercusuar itu bukan satu-satunya keindahan yang datang.





	a twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

Jika mercusuar adalah tokoh utama dari sebuah kisah romantis, maka nelayan-nelayan adalah kekasihnya. Krystal berpikir untuk membuat tulisan semacam ini, nanti, entah kapan, mungkin di buku catatan kecilnya atau di selembar kertas, lalu ia selipkan di tas Minho (atau bagian depan kopernya). Minho akan butuh waktu untuk menemukannya. Sebuah cerita romantis yang tua akan punya lebih banyak nilai di mata Minho. Klasik dan mahal, begitu dia berkata. Seperti sebuah guci tua dari berabad-abad yang lalu, harganya akan semakin mahal. Juga anggur. Semakin lama tersimpan, semakin romantis rasanya bagi lidah.

Lalu, Minho mengulurkan tangan padanya, mengagetkannya yang sedang menyusuri permukaan luar mercusuar tersebut. Krystal menyambut uluran tangan itu, kemudian tertawa kecil saat Minho hampir terjatuh karena kakinya luput menginjak salah satu batu.

Hanya ada tiga orang di kejauhan, dan mereka pun tak mau tahu urusan Krystal dan Minho di sini.

Krystal sudah pernah mengunjungi Yunani dua kali sebelumnya. Athena dan Dodekanisos. Sekarang, Kythira, dan rasanya ia telah memuaskan diri memandang wajah Yunani dengan tiga kunjungan ini. Laut, karang, bugenvil, kesunyian dan barang antik, ia rasa ia puas untuk saat ini. Ia melihat sebuah papan menjadi jembatan kecil di antara dua karang kecil yang ia dan Minho lewati, entah apa artinya itu, tetapi ia tetap melihatnya sebagai keindahan.

Minho mengajaknya berhenti agak jauh dari mercusuar. Krystal merasakan hasrat yang besar untuk kembali, tetapi ia bisa menyimpannya untuk nanti.

“Aku membuat ini di kabin.” Minho mengeluarkan termos kecil dari ranselnya. Ransel kecil itu kempes seketika. “Mungkin masih panas.”

Krystal mengambilnya, merasakan hangat dari benda itu. Udara musim gugur mulai terasa, samar-samar di dalam angin yang membelai rambutnya, dan kopi ini adalah penutup sore yang benar-benar bagus. Ia mulai menemukan jejak-jejak warna ungu di barat, tepat di hadapannya. Mengingatkannya pada suatu gedung, suatu malam, dan lautan warna ungu yang mengambang membuatnya memikirkan kembali pencapaiannya sebagai suatu memori yang terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata. “Aku menerima tawaran drama baru.” Ia kemudian menghidu aroma kopi instan yang sangat kuat itu.

“Benarkah?” Minho menyambut termos itu dari Krystal, meminumnya satu kali reguk. “Syuting lagi. Baiklah.” Senyumnya terkembang, membayangkan gaya rambut apalagi yang akan diuji coba pada Krystal untuk peran lain.

“Setting masa Silla. Kau akan sering melihatku berpakaian tradisional.”

“Kalau begitu aku bisa menyandingkannya dengan foto-fotoku di drama yang lalu,” Minho terdengar bangga. “Baguslah. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal liburan.”

Krystal mengangguk setengah hati. “Ini saat yang baik untuk memperlambat waktu.” Perempuan itu kemudian bersandar pada batu yang besar, menyelonjorkan kakinya. Kets hitamnya bersanding dengan sepatu hijau milik Minho, dan laut begitu tenang di balik telapak kaki mereka. “Aku melihat seseorang yang tampaknya mengenali kita di bandara.”

“Tetapi orang itu juga takkan menemukan kita di sini, ‘kan?”

Krystal tak mengiyakan, tak juga menyanggah. Ia meminum lagi kopi mereka. “Kadang-kadang yang kutakutkan bukan soal dikenal atau tidaknya. Tapi soal ... keingintahuan orang-orang akan cerita di baliknya.”

“Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Soojung.”

“Dan tak terucap,” tambahnya, memandang mata Minho yang terlihat memantulkan cahaya senja, dan seindah laut Aegea yang tenang. 

“Mungkin kita tak perlu bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi.” Minho kemudian tertawa halus. “Karena kita baik-baik saja dengan ini semua.”

Cinta tanpa kata. Krystal menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian menekuk salah satu kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. “Mencintai masa kini adalah yang terbaik daripada menemukan alasannya.”


End file.
